


Animatic Scripts I'll never work on probably

by RustyWrites_Draws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Grass-type Fennekin, How Do I Tag, Multi, No Beta we die like my writing, Original Character(s), Pokemon, Screenplay/Script Format, Songfic, Spoilers, Xena hates Stitches, a lot of spoilers, potentially triggering content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyWrites_Draws/pseuds/RustyWrites_Draws
Summary: These are just animatics I want to make but I probably won't mostly OCs and stuff!!Spoilers for the currently unfinished Dusty Fields and Broken Hearts!!
Relationships: Dustin/Dizzy, Harley/Ghost
Kudos: 1





	1. Harness Your Hopes (Dusty Fields and Broken Hearts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the unfinished (At the time of writing) Dusty Fields and Broken Hearts

**_[Music]_ **

Title card

**_[Music] Harness your hopes on just one person_ **

Dustin is asleep and wakes up to the word Harness, stretching and leaving his nest

**_Because you know a harness was only made for one_ **

Dustin is talking to Dizzy but gets caught by Dash at the word One

**_Don’t telegraph your passes, you’ll end up with molasses_ **

Dustin reluctantly goes back to the barn with Dash while looking back at Dizzy

**_Cauterized in syrup and syrup and molasses_ **

Dustin is held down by Magpie and Haze injures his leg so he can’t escape

**_And I’m checking out the asses, the assets that attract us_ **

Dustin looks wistfully outside of his den being guarded by Ghost

**_To anything that moves, we’re deep inside the grooves_ **

Dustin shakily gets up and dashes out of the den and the barn at Grooves

**_And it’s time to shake the rations, ‘cause someone’s gonna cash in_ **

Dustin’s running and he feels free, but stumbles as the pain comes back to him

**_The plot, it turns again, the reference starts at ten_ **

Dustin leans and falls against a rock as he enters a field away from the forest, feeling as if he’s about to die

**_Well, show me a word that rhymes with Pavement_ **

Close-up of Dustin’s face as his eyes droop, feeling hopeless

**_And I won’t kill your parents and roast them on a spit_ **

Dustin has a flashback to when he was a pup, his father killed in front of him by Dash (Faces except Dustin’s and Dash’s scribbled out)

**_And a-don’t you try to etch it, or permanently sketch it_ **

Dustin wakes up and meets Dizzy again

**_Or you’re gonna catch a bad, bad cold_ **

Dustin meets Tofu, Hope, Norman’s gang, Queenie, and Baxter

**_And the freaks have stormed the White House_ **

Dustin helps Norman’s gang but learns that Haze and Magpie have tracked him

**_I moved into a lighthouse_ **

Dustin running away from the city

**_It’s on a scenic quay, it’s oh so far away_ **

A full shot of Zoe showing Dustin fireflies, Dustin looking amazed and Zoe looking excited

**_Far away from the beginning, the shroud is made of linen_ **

Dustin, Zoe, and Fez continue into a mountainous area where they meet a group of Coyotes who calls Dustin a “spirit-walker”

**_The yearling took the purse, the goth kid has a hearse_ **

Dustin finally meets the two ghosts who have been following him

**_Heartbreaking, earthquaking, Kiwis, they are home baking_ **

Dizzy, Tofu, Hope, Queenie, and Baxter encounter Haze and Magpie who chase them away from where Dustin is

**_Minds wide open truly_ **

Dustin gets taken and knocked out by Haze and Magpie

**_Leisure, a leisure suit is nothing_ **

Dustin wakes up in the center of a circle, Misty across from him and Dash standing next to her

**_It’s nothing to be proud of in this late century_ **

Dash kills Misty

**_And I’m asking you to hold me just like the morning paper_ **

Dustin sobs and sobs and goes into a breakdown while Dash talks him down

**_Pinched between your pointer, your index and your thumb_ **

Harley tries to attack Dash while Mitten protects Dustin but Ghost shoves Harley out of the way and reveals he was a spy for Dash

**_It’s semi-automatic, believers are ecstatic_ **

Dizzy and the dogs he has gathered break into the barn and a huge fight breaks out

**_You see the way they cling, the cold metallic sting_ **

Everyone but Haze and Ghost turn on Dash

**_And I’m living in a coma for Donna de Varona_ **

Scratch kills Haze and Harley asks why Ghost would do this to her

**_The harness made of hopes, the lovers on the ropes_ **

Ghost says he never cared about her, and Duke kills him out of pure hate

**_Nun is to church as the parrot is to perch_ **

Dash is chased out of the barn and into the distance, leaving every dog probably traumatized from this experience

**_And my heart’s wide open truly_ **

A shot of all the outsider dogs (+ Norman’s group) who helped

**_[Music]_ **

A small montage of everyone living their lives after the fact, Harley leading the barn for the time being into a better future, and Dustin and Dizzy continuing their travels


	2. library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes to the audio of "library" by Jack Stauber, characters are from my Tumblr blog the-train-to-nowhere.
> 
> Xena is a Zorua, Luka is a Boltund, Stitches is a cat, Silvie is a shiny Nickit, Mistle is a grass-type Fennekin, and Russell is a Pikachu.
> 
> I'd appreciate if you'd check out my blog since I have a plot for it, but it's ask-driven.

**_[Intro bit]_ **

Xena is lying in bed

**_“Hey.”_ **

Luka walks in and stands at the doorway

**_“Hey.”_ **

Xena lifts her head, she looks tired

**_“I’m gonna go to the library, do you, wanna come along?”_ **

Luka smiles a little, but she it looks more out of pity than anything

**_“Uhhhh... no thanks. I’m gonna stay home.”_ **

Xena looks away and out the window, it’s raining

**_“Okay, I’ll see ya.”_ **

Luka leaves the room and looks back for a moment, but doesn’t say anything else.

**_[Door shutting sound]_ **

Xena looks a little uneasy and puts her face on the pillow.

**_[Ominous music]_ **

Xena has a blank expression

**_“Behind curtain number one, is...”_ **

A shadowy version of Stitches speaks

**_[Music continues]_ **

Xena mouths the word Silvie

**_“...Correct!” [Music plays then cuts off]_ **

Silvie, facing away appears

**_[Clapping noises]_ **

Xena looks confused

**_“...Wait. Y-You don’t remember what she looks like?”_ **

Stitches grins and Silvie turns around, face scribbled out

**_[Laughing]_ **

Xena looks mortified

**_“Hey, just make something up!”_ **

A shadowy version of Mistle appears and speaks

**_[Off-tune music]_ **

The scribbles get replaced with just a hole, nothing else

**_“Oh, what you make is gonna end!”_ **

Xena is crying silently

**_“And get old too!”_ **

Fake Stitches kills the fake Silvie

**_[Quiet ominous music]_ **

Russel is standing at the doorway and watching, with a worried expression


	3. Art Is Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Art Is Dead by Bo Burnham, more venty than usual
> 
> Kris is a cat that looks similar to Stitches and Echo looks basically the same as him but white, red pupils, purple freckle things, paws, and ear tips

**_[Intro talking bit/Music]_ **

Little intro credits stuff

**_Art is dead, art is dead, art is dead, art is dead_ **

Shot of Kris sitting in school and being stressed

**_Entertainers like to seem complicated_ **

Kris is packing his stuff and heading to school

**_But we’re not complicated_ **

Echo appears behind him, watching

**_I can explain it pretty easily_ **

Fade out

**_Have you ever been to a birthday party for children_ **

A flashback of a child Kris at a birthday party

**_And one of the children won’t stop screaming_ **

He’s talking about his interests and won’t let anyone else talk

**_‘Cause he’s just a little attention-attractor_ **

One of the kids hit him and Echo appears behind him, grinning

**_When he grows up to be a comic or actor_ **

Kris looks guilty for not stopping himself

**_He’ll be rewarded for never maturing_ **

Fade back in to him talking with his friends at lunch

**_For never understanding or learning_ **

Kris is acting self-centered again on accident

**_That every day can’t be about him_ **

Echo’s talking to him and he tries to block it out

**_There’s other people, you selfish asshole!_ **

Echo shouts this line at Kris

**_I must be psychotic, I must be demented_ **

Kris is sitting in the corner of his room, eyes darting back and forth

**_To think that I’m worthy of all this attention_ **

A shot of pills on his nightstand

**_Of all this money you worked really hard for_ **

Kris hesitantly grabs the medicine

**_I slept in late while you worked at the drugstore_ **

Echo grabs it out of his hands, saying that they’ll just hurt him

**_My drug’s attention, I am an addict!_ **

Kris is outside in a field laughing to himself

**_But I get paid to indulge in my habit!_ **

He seems borderline insane but he’s having a breakdown

**_It’s all an illusion_ **

He tries to hit at Echo but it goes through it

**_I’m wearing makeup, I’m wearing makeup, makeup, makeup, makeup..._ **

Kris breaks down on the ground sobbing

**_Art is dead_ **

Kris says this to Echo

**_So people think you’re funny, how do we get those people’s money?_ **

Echo replies with this

**_I said art is dead_ **

Kris says it louder this time

**_We’re rolling in dough while Carlin rolls in his grave, his grave, his grave_ **

Shot of Kris on all fours staring up at the night sky, Echo taunting him

**_The show has got a budget, the show has got a budget_ **

Kris starts getting angry and starts yelling at Echo

**_And all of the poor people way more deserving of the money won’t budge it!_ **

Kris yells, tears in his eyes

**_‘Cause I wanted my name in lights..._ **

He collapses and sobs

**_When I could have fed a family of four for forty fucking fortnights_ **

He closes his eyes and you can see Echo’s feet nearby, signaling it’s still watching him

**_Forty fucking fortnights!_ **

Kris snaps and his eyes turn black with white pupils

**_I am an artist, please God, forgive me, I am an artist, please don’t revere me, I am an artist, please don’t respect me, I am an artist feel free to correct me_ **

One of those circle shots of Kris and everyone he knows around him

**_A self-centered artist, self-obsessed artist, I am an artist, I am an artist_ **

He stands up and shouts, knowing nobody can actually hear him

**_But I’m just a kid, I’m just a kid, I’m just a kid, kid_ **

He breaks out of the illusion and is crying

**_And maybe I’ll grow out of it_ **

Kris’s silhouette sitting on a hill


End file.
